She
by Airin 'Phantom' Freecss
Summary: Di tulis dengan segenap perasaan untuk gadis tercintaku ; RallFreecss Aku hanya ingin kau tau, sekalipun tak ada orang yang peduli padamu.. Aku akan selalu berdiri di sampingmu untuk menyuguhkan senyuman dan pelukan hangat padamu. Oleh karena itu, jangan menangis dan tunjukkan senyumanmu padaku. [AkashixReader] AU


**Untuk Gadis yang Paling Aku Cintai ;**** RallFreecss**

Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

She © Airin 'Phantom' Freecss

* * *

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan terus menangis seperti itu?"

Kau menggeleng, kau menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dari matamu.

"Entahlah, akupun tak tau." Balas mu, Akashi menghela nafas, memelukmu dengan lembut dari belakang.

"Cengeng sekali, hanya karena hal kecil juga" ia mengacak rambutmu, kau tersenyum.

"Gomenasai, Akashi-kun."

"Ayo, kau masih punya hutang pada para Readers." Akashi mengulurkan tangannya pada mu, membantumu berdiri dari tempat dudukmu—pojokan kamar.

Akashi menuntunmu menuju laptop milikmu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Layarnya tampak hitam, sementara _power buttonnya_ menyala. Akashi meraih _mouse_ dan menggerakannya. Membuat layar laptop itu kembali terang dan menampilkan sederet huruf yang bejajar rapi.

"Belum ada perkembangan yang berarti ya?" kau mengangguk pelan, memandang sedih laptopmu. 1.189 word dalam 5 jam, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirimu.

Akashi mengelus pelan kepalamu, "Tak apa, kau punya banyak waktu."

Kau menghela nafas, kau duduk di kursi yang ada di depanmu. Meraih _mouse_ itu, dan membuka salah satu_ browser_,

"Akashi-kun..." gumammu, Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa, jangan khawatir."

Kau menelan ludah, kau mengetikkan sesuatu di _browser_ itu. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah website terbuka. Kau menggerakkan mouse itu perlahan, mengklik setiap button yang ada. Hingga muncullah sebuah tulisan berwarna hitam dan cukup tebal di layar laptopmu. Tulisan itu begitu pendek dan singkat, namun mampu membuat hatimu yang lemah menangis.

**Chapter : 8—Review : 13. **

Akashi tersentak, air matamu kembali lolos,

"Jangan menangis, kau ini sebagai penulis seharusnya kau sudah siap atas konsekuensi yang satu ini." Akashi menepuk pundakmu,

"A—aku tau.. tapi.."

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ini ternyata cengeng sekali."

Kau kembali menyeka air matamu, beralih dari website itu, kau kembali pada hasil ketikanmu yang masih jauh dari kata selesai itu.

Jarimu bersiap untuk menari di atas keyboard, namun, entah kenapa jari-jari pucatmu terasa begitu berat. Sangat berat, sampai-sampai kau tak bisa menggerakannya. Kepalamu terasa pusing, semuanya terasa berputar-putar, kau yakin sebentar lagi kau pasti akan pingsan.

Namun, sebelum itu terjadi,

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Akashi, kau memutar tubuhmu, membawanya menghadap pemuda dengan surai merah yang berdiri di belakangmu.

"Kau hanya perlu menulis yang ada di kepalamu, jangan memaksakan diri." Tangannya mengusap pipimu perlahan.

"Ingat, jangan memaksakan diri." Akashi mengecup dahimu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Malam nanti aku akan kemari lagi." Pamit Akashi, kau mengangguk. Pemuda itupun melangkah meninggalkanmu di ruangan gelap yang kau sebut—kamar itu.

"Sampai jumpa,"

—Phantom—

Akashi tersenyum puas pada hasil ketikanmu,

"Kau mengganti alur ceritanya?" tanya Akashi, kau mengangguk. Senyuman itu semakin melebar. Tangan pemuda itu mengusap-usap kepalamu.

"Aku menuliskan semua yang ada di kepalaku dan entah kenapa, semuanya berjalan lancar." Jelasmu. Akashi mengangguk-angguk,

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kau bisa mem-publishnya sekarang, benar begitu 'kan?"

Kau mengangguk dengan semangat, sesegera mungkin kau mem-publish hasil ketikanmu itu. Berharap yang satu ini akan mendapat lebih banya respon positive dari para pembaca. Semoga.

—Phantom—

Kau kembali terperanjat begitu melihat layar laptopmu. Terasa sesak di dalam sana, sesuatu bergejolak. Menyebalkan.

Tanganmu menjadi lemas, semangatmu tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. Rasanya kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya, sesegera mungkin. Sebagai penulis, kau sangat ingin berhenti menulis. Tapi, jika kau melakukannya, itu sama saja dengan melarikan diri dari kenyataan bukan?

Kau tau betul apa yang akan terjadi jika tulisanmu tak mendapat banyak respon positive dari para pembaca. Kau tau betul resikonya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Mungkin kau memang tak memiliki bakat, begitulah yang kau pikirkan.

Kau menutup laptopmu. Kau membawa tubuhmu menuju tempat tidur, berbaring di sana sejenak. Memandang langit-langit kamar yang rasanya begitu dekat sampai-sampai kau bisa meraihnya dengan kedua lenganmu. Namun nyatanya, kau tak dapat menggapainya.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarmu, berjalan menghampirimu yang kini terkulai di tempat tidur. Ia menghela nafas,

"Putri Tidur, ayo bangun dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Kau menggeleng, kau menarik selimutmu dan menutupi tubuhmu dengannya.

Pemuda itu menarik selimutmu, memaksamu bangkit dari tempat tidurmu.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak mau menulis lagi." Keluh mu, Akashi diam, ia memandangi wajahmu dengan tatapan seolah ia sangat murka saat ini.

"Apa katamu?!" Kau memutar bola matamu, "Aku bilang ; aku tidak mau menulis lagi!"

"Tidak, kau harus menulis!" bantah Akashi, ia menarik tanganmu. Membawamu ke dalam posisi duduk.

"Aku tidak mau, aku lelah!" balasmu, "Nona, apakah kau lupa kalau semua perkataanku adalah absolut?"

Iris heterokrom itu menatapmu lekat-lekat. Kau menelan ludah, kau sempat gemetar. Tapi tekadmu sudah bulat, kau lelah menulis.

"Aku tidak mau menulis lagi! Aku lelah! Lagi pula, tulisanku tidak akan di bukukan! Itu pasti!" kau menepis tangan Akashi, sekarang kau dapat melihat wajah Akashi yang kini terlihat begitu marah.

Akashi sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang membangkangnya, sekalipun itu dirimu.

"Kau...!"

Akashi menarik tanganmu, membawamu ke depan laptop yang kini tertutup itu. Kau di paksa duduk di kursi yang biasa kau duduki ketika menulis cerita itu.

"Nyalakan laptop itu,"

"Tapi.."

"Nyalakan!"

Dengan terpaksa kau menyalakan kembali laptop putihmu, setelah menyala, Akashi mengambil alih. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu pada _search engine_-mu. Kemudian mengeklik _enter_. Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua irismu menjadi bulat dan mengecil.

"Lihat, ada banyak yang tak mendapat respon dari pembaca. Namun mereka terus aktif menulis, dengan harapan tulisan mereka akan segera dibukukan."

Akashi berjalan menuju meja riasmu, mengambil sebuah cermin kecil dan meletakkannya tepat di depanmu. Membuatmu dapat melihat bayangan dirimu yang terlihat begitu acak-acakan itu.

Rambut tidur yang belum di rapikan, mata yang memerah, dan kantung mata yang membuatmu terlihat seperti panda.

"Sekarang lihat dirimu. Kau mendapatkan cukup banyak respon positive dari pembaca bahkan mereka memintamu membuat sequel dari ceritamu. Tapi, kau ingin berhenti? Apakah tekadmu sekecil itu!?"

Kau terperanjat mendengar kalimat Akashi barusan. Saat ini, kau mencoba melawan hati kecilmu yang sejujurnya masih ingin menulis. Begitu juga otak kananmu yang kini dipenuhi oleh ide cerita yang saling bertumpuk. Mencoba berdebat dengan keduanya. Kau mencoba menolak keduanya, mencoba menjauhi keduanya. Namun sia-sia, kau tak cukup kuat untuk melawan keduanya.

Di tambah lagi, adanya dorongan hebat dari pemuda yang sudah menjalin hubungan denganmu selama hampir setahun itu. Perlawanan macam apapun tak akan bisa berhasil.

"Jadi, keputusanmu?"

Kau menghela nafas, kau melirik laptopmu. Laptop yang selama ini dengan senang hati menampung semua kegilaanmu. Laptop yang selama ini dengan senang hati menampung semua cerita yang kau torehkan di atas kertas putih itu melalui keypad yang ada.

"Aku.."

"Akankah kau berhenti? Di sini? Sekarang juga?"

Kau menggeleng, air matamu kembali jatuh. "Tidak..."

Akashi tersenyum, lengan panjang pemuda itu mendekapmu. Membawamu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Kaupun menenggelamkan kepalamu pada dada bidangnya. Air matamu yang terus berjatuhan membasahi kemeja merah marunnya.

"Kau tidak boleh membuang sesuatu yang kau cintai," kata Akashi,

Dalam pelukannya kau mengangguk, kau mengerti, kau tak boleh membuang sesuatu yang kau cintai, karena itu hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri.

—Phantom—

Setelah menangis habis-habisan malam itu, kau kembali menulis. Akashipun turut mendampingimu, membimbingmu, dan memberi beberapa saran dan masukkan untuk ceritamu.

Dan karena hal itu, Akashi terpaksa menginap di tempatmu. Ia tertidur di tempat tidurmu ketika kau masih sibuk dengan ketikkanmu. Tak mau Akashi masuk angin, kaupun menyelimutinya dan kembali mengetik.

Pagi menjelang, Akashi membuka matanya perlahan. Menemukan dirimu masih duduk di depan laptop yang juga masih menyala. Akashi terkekeh melihatnya, ia bergerak menuju kursi tempat kau berada. Meraih lenganmu dan mengguncang tubuhmu perlahan.

"Ayo bangun, jangan tidur terus."

Tak ada respon, Akashi kembali mengguncang tubuhmu. Namun, kau tak kunjung membuka matamu. Akashi mulai panik, ia menoleh ke laptopmu, dan melihat kalimat terakhir pada tulisanmu itu. Irisnya membulat sempurna dan menjadi sangat kecil, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia terus mengguncang tubuhmu, berharap kau membuka mata dan menyambutnya dengan suara lembutmu.

"Oi! Jangan bercanda! Buka matamu!"

Tanganmu terasa begitu dingin, tubuhmu begitu lemas sampai-sampai jatuh begitu saja ketika Akashi terus-terusan mengguncang tubuh mungilmu itu. Akashi semakin panik, bayang-bayang mengerikan memenuhi kepalanya. Ia terus mengguncang tubuhmu, berharap iris hitam legammu akan kembali memantulkan bayangannya dan kembali melihat langit yang sama. Namun, matamu tak kunjung terbuka.

"_Mungkin, hidupku akan berakhir di sini."_

—Phantom—

* * *

ntahlah ini apa. yang pasti di tulis buat gadis yang paling aku cintai ; RallFreecss *apaancoba*

Oh, buat catatan, cerita ini di tulis berdasarkan kejadian nyata dengan beberapa bumbu penyedap *hah?* dan lagi, si RallFreecss ini belum mati ya, dia masih hidup kok. dia masing bisa senyum ke aku kok, aku masih bisa dengar suaranya, tenang aja. cuma sekarang dia lagi sakit, jadi begitulah. (malah curat _aku_nya)

Thx buat yang udah mau baca cerita ini. sori ya, aku malah bawa-bawa si Akashi buat cerita ini. padahal ini sendiri curhatan aku :v abisnya aku ga tau mau pake siapa buat gambarin peran aku di sini. jadi aku seret si Akashi ajah :v

oke, sekali lagi thx bangetz udah mau baca fic absurd ini :v


End file.
